jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Costa Rica
Costa Rica is a country located in Central America. The capital is San Jose. It is bordered by Nicaragua to the north, Panama to the east and south, the Pacific Ocean to the west and south and the Caribbean Sea to the east. Because Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna are located in close proximity to the west coast of Costa Rica many events in the novels take place in that area. See for more information. Geography Jurassic Park Legacy members Henrique_Z_Tomassi and DinoDude65 collaborated to create a regional map of Costa Rica with all regions, towns and islands that appear in Michael Crichton's novels. It even contains the route of the boats and aircrafts.Regional Map Cities and towns is the capital of Costa Rica. *Here the University Laboratory of San José is located. A sample of Procompsognathus saliva is analysed here. In reality the University of Costa Rica is located in San José and has a Molecular and Cellular Biology Research Center (CIBCM) and a Research Center on Nuclear and Molecular Sciences ( CICANUM). *After the Isla Nublar Incident, Dr. Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Donald Gennaro, Tim Murphy, Lex Murphy and likely all other survivors are kept in a hotel here by the authorities until the case has been investigated. Dr. Martin "Marty" Guitierrez visits Grant in the hotel briefly. *In the film, Lewis Dodgson and Dennis Nedry rendezvous in San José. It seems to be incorrectly portrayed as bordering the ocean. is a large city on the west coast, its harbour is one of the main ports in the country. *A ship ferries between Puntarenas and Isla Nublar to deliver supplies for the Park. *The modern Clínica Santa María hospital is located here. At this hospital Tina Bowman is treated by Dr. Cruz after she's attacked by a Procompsognathus. Named characters: Dr. Cruz Bahía Anasco is a fictional fisherman's village located west coast. There is a small hospital where Ed Regis brings an injured worker (maybe Jophery) to this hospital, because San José is too far away. Named staff members: Bobbie Carter, Manuel Aragón and Elena Morales. Amaloya, also fictional. In the first novel a child of 9 day was bitten in its foot by a Procompsognathus. Puerta Sotrero (fictional), a baby is bitten by a Compy in its sleep. Puerto Cortés, fictional Vásquez (fictional), a baby is bitten by a Compy in its sleep. Areas is a real Nature reserve located in the province of Puntarenas, covering an area of 3,140 acres (12.7 km2) terrestrial and 4,420 acres (17.9 km2) marine on the southern tip of the Nicoya Peninsula near Mal Pais. *Tina Bowman is attacked here by a Procompsognatus. *Martin "Marty" Guitierrez finds a half shewed Procompsognatus on the beach. puntarenas1.jpg san-jose.jpg 953665578_4p359-M.jpg costa-rica.jpg The is also real. It was the reserve where Dr. Guitierrez works as a field biologist. The Ismaloya Mountains is a fictional place where a group of dinosaurs, that were escaped from the Park, appeared. Rojas is a fictional territory which covers the most southern 80 kilometers of the west coast of Costa Rica. On the beach of this territory Martin "Marty" Guitierrez and Richard Levine examine the corpse of an Ornitholestes. Islands Isla Nublar is an island located 120 miles off the west coast. Twenty islands are located off the west coast, The Five Deaths are the most well known. Morazan is located in the north. It's the estate of a rich Costa Rican family. Isla Talamanca is located on the east coast. A is located there. Politics Public services under construction Army At the end of Jurassic Park, Costa Rican National Guard fires 12.7 gallons of napalm all over the island, destroying the resort and all it's inhabitants. In reality, Costa Rica abolished the military after victory in the civil war of 1948. Costa Rica maintains small forces (11 aircrafts) capable of law enforcement and foreign peacekeeping, but has no permanent standing army. More information: . Sources Category:Countries